


Please mind the gap

by Televa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child!Legolas, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tube, pre barduil, theatre!thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single parent!Bard runs into the tube only to be called by his name. Apparently, the tall blond man wasn't a stranger after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please mind the gap

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! A year ago I was in the tube in Berlin, and there was a man with his daughter, and then suddenly a guy walks in and from what I understood of their German, they shared a few friends. When the man was leaving, he hugged the other guy and visibly slipped a card into the other's pocket. 
> 
> So basically this was inspired by true events. And yeah, English is my second language and there might be typos. Lemme know.
> 
> P.S. I own nothing

Bard was running like a maniac, his heartbeat throbbing inside his head, but time was running out, he had to run fast, faster, faster FASTER! He was just giving up when he finally jumped inside the train the doors closed behind his back and they left the platform. Bard focused on evening his breath when he suddenly heard his name being called. He looked around the almost empty tube before his eyes settled on a tall, blond man whose hair must've gone way longer than his shoulder blades. There was a young boy with the man, hair just as blond and almost as long as the other's.

"Bard? Do you remember me?" Oh, so it was the tall man who was talking to him. He did seem oddly familiar, like a face he had seen twice in a dream or something. Then it hit him.

"You're Thranduil, right? Tauriel's boss?" Now that Bard's memory served him right, it was so much easier to remember the small details of the man. They had met a couple of weeks earlier when Tauriel had hosted a Halloween party at her place. Bard had then met her boss, the legendary theatre leader officially but quickly, as he had been leaving back to home to nurse Tilda, who had caught a flu in kindergarten.

"Delightful to notice that you indeed do remember me," Thranduil said, a tiny smile crossing his face. The young boy besides him hid his face behind his presumed father's. Bard had to smile. The boy seemed to be so alike to his Bain, who was also very shy when it came to meeting new people. No matter how brave the boy was in school, new people always made Bain very insecure and cautious.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you immediately. I have the worst face memory in the world, especially when it comes to people I've met only once or twice. But hey, how are you doing?"

Thranduil smiled slightly, his focus never leaving Bard’s eyes. Peculiar, he thought, how dark brown Bard’s eyes actually were. And pretty, too.

“Nothing new has happened. The theatre is running well, and the Christmas sales will probably begin to keep our ticket booths busy enough in a couple of weeks. Have you seen our newest musical yet? You have to see it! Princess Bride, that’s what it’s called. You’ve probably heard about the movie and maybe even about the book, but we managed to transform it all into an epic musical in the style of Hamilton mixed with Mamma Mia!, so…”

As the blond kept on babbling about musicals and their context, Bard totally forgot to listen to what was said: he was way too intrigued by Thranduil’s voice, the way his hands moved and how much knowledge the man had over pretty much everything. Maybe he was concentrating too much with his eyes and ears, because it felt like someone was tugging the hem of his leather jacket. Huh, that was funny.

“ADA, we passed our stop! I’m going to be late from scouts again!” A child-like tone shouted and Bard became aware of reality again. Apparently so did Thranduil, too, as they both looked at the little boy. He looked really pissed and tired, and was still tugging the jackets of the both men. Oops. His father checked the clock (leather and gold, Bard noticed) and cursed slightly. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry Legolas, we’ll go back at the next stop.”

The speakers then announced loudly the name of the next stop. Thranduil cursed again and took his son’s hand in his, as the tube slowly arrived to the platform. Thranduil held up his card, but as Bard was still a little bit dumbfounded, the tiny card was slipped into Bard’s pocket.

“It was nice to meet you again, Bard! And, uhm, I’d like to meet you again. Properly, this time, with dinner and movies and such. I will call you tomorrow. Goodbye Bard!”

As the doors closed and separated Bard from his new… friend (?) and his son, the man just stood there only staring the empty place where Thranduil and Legolas had just stood. Then it hit him.

Thranduil had asked him to a date.

A date. Like, a real Sex and the City kind of date. 

Thranduil. Asked. Him. To. A. Date.

This sure was a peculiar day.


End file.
